User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Twilight saga Convention
PLEASE READ THIS PAGE COMPLETELY BEFORE ORDERING ANY TICKETS. Be sure of which day a guest is doing photo ops/autographs before purchasing your admission tickets. Please note that tickets are delivered to you via e-mail in PDF format which you should print out and bring with you to convention registration. Most customers receive their PDF tickets within 3 business days of having placed their order. Location Creation Entertainment's The TWILIGHT SAGA Official Convention PARSIPPANY, NJ Friday, Saturday & Sunday October 5-7, 2012 Hilton Parsippany Hotel 1 Hilton Court Parsippany, NJ 07054 Note: Convention will open Friday early evening for our Free Karaoke Party for All Attendees hosted by Charlie Bewley and Christian Camargo! We will also be having pre-registration ("not a necessity but a convenience") and the vendors room open Friday. NOTE THAT THIS IS THE NEW DATE FOR THE CONVENTION THAT WAS PREVIOUSLY SET FOR JULY. THANKS! All good things must come to an end and so it is with The TWILIGHT SAGA: Official Convention Tour which ends in 2012. Our final East Coast Convention will be held in New Jersey and we welcome everyone back for one final celebration of all things Twilight! It has been great fun meeting all our fellow Twilight Saga fans throughout North America: we hope you've enjoyed our events as much as we've loved bringing them to you! Come on down to this convention and we promise a wonderful weekend of non-stop Twilight themed entertainment! Special Guests *Booboo Stewart - Seth Clearwater from Jacob's pack * Charlie Bewley - Demetri of The Volturi * Alex Meraz - Paul of The Wolf Pack * Christian Camargo - Eleazar of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn: Part 1 and Breaking Dawn: Part 2 * Daniel Cudmore - Felix of The Volturi TWILIGHT: BREAKING DAWN PT.1 OFFICIAL CONVENTION LOS ANGELES SEE EXCLUSIVE SCENES FROM Summit Entertainment and Creation Entertainment's The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 Official Fan Convention that was held in November of 2011 prior to the movie's release! The gathering was a sensational event and we thank all in attendance especially the stars and director Bill Condon for taking the time out of their busy schedules to share their presence with their most loyal fans! We'll have exclusive video to show YOU at the 2012 Official Twilight Convention Tour dates! THE HILLYWOOD SHOW: YOUR CONVENTION HOSTS! Your hosts for this 2012 Official TWILIGHT Convention Tour stop are the multi-talented sisters, HILLY & HANNAH HINDI, creators of THE HILLYWOOD SHOW® The Hillywood Show® is the brainchild of internet celebrities, sister duo Hilly and Hannah. Their parodies, including those of TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE and BREAKING DAWN have been viewed over 5,000,000 times on YouTube worldwide! All their films continue the amazing tradition of creating breathtaking, yet hilarious, short films, with just one camera. Want to know how they create their films? Be sure to join them for their Q & A session at the convention. You will LOVE getting to know these fantastic young ladies as they follow their dream. Hilly and Hannah will be on hand during the convention to moderate our guest panels, host the Saturday Night Cullen Wedding Reception Party, and welcome all attendees to the celebration. Be sure to grab a photo with "Bella" (Hilly Hindi) and "Alice" (Hannah Hindi) and also an autographed copy of their Twilight parody films! Visit their popular web site at : www.TheHillywoodShow.com More Information The Twilight Saga: Cullen Wedding Reception Party AND Twilight Themed CENTERPIECE Contest: scheduled for Saturday late evening, here is a chance to mix and mingle with fellow fans from around the globe as we get our party on! Come dressed to celebrate and we'll also be bringing along Twilight Celebrities to join the fun including Charlie Bewley, Booboo Stewart, Alex Meraz, Christian Camargo and Daniel Cudmore. A hot DJ is set, the dance floor is ready including a special choreography lesson, this party is fine for all ages! Will you win a special prize as best dressed or best dancer? A cash bar is open for those that wish to partake. The famous TWILIGHT CULLEN WEDDING THEMED CENTERPIECE CONTEST offers a $250 gift certificate to the person who brings the coolest themed centerpiece along with them: SHOW YOUR TWI-CREATIVITY and let it shine here! This event is included on a complimentary basis for our Gold Weekend Patrons, for others a few tickets are available at $69 each. Costume Competition One of the most fun things about the convention is the fans that come dressed as their favorite characters from The Twilight Saga. Over the past few years we've seen just how cool our fellow Twilight fans are with amazing costumes and dedication to creativity and detail. Scheduled for Saturday you are invited to participate or just come to watch and applaud! Our very best costume will win a $250 gift certificate. Everyone who enters wins something and we also have a junior category (depending on the number of contestants) for those 14 years or younger! Enjoy! TWILIGHT TRIVIA GAMES Here's where YOU get to show off your knowledge of all things Twilight: novels and film! There's the TWILIGHT YES/NO game where contestants are brought up from the audience to vie for hundreds of dollars in prizes, so come on and participate and go home a big winner! FRIDAY NIGHT KARAOKE PARTY One of our most favorite events is open FREE to all attendees and it is a great way to kick off our convention weekend. The Friday Night Karaoke Concert looks to YOU to provide the entertainment as hosted by Twilight stars CHARLIE BEWLEY and CHRISTIAN CAMARGO! Come to sing, come to hang with fellow fans and enjoy the celebrities, or just come to enjoy and hang out! TWILIGHT LEXICON The Twilight Lexicon is the longest running Twilight fansite and the Internet's go to site for all things Twilight. Co-owners Lori and Laura contributed material for The Official Illustrated Guide to the Twilight Saga and are back in 2012 with their team bringing exciting panels and participation to many of our events. We will announce soon specific panel topics for this convention. Convention Tickets Please make sure to bring ALL your printed out tickets to the convention as we can not replace any tickets forgotten or lost. This holds true for all ticket-buyers domestic and outside of The United States as we no longer have a will-call or hold ticket desk. Our convention sites generally have a business office where you can print out your tickets if you have left them home by mistake. Once you present your ticket(s) at registration, photo op areas, or autograph sessions they will be scanned for legitimacy and one-time use only. Thanks! Pre-registration (not a necessity, just a convenience) is generally offered for weekend patrons on the night prior to the convention or earlier in the day on Friday. This will be confirmed and noted on this site as we get closer to the event. Customer Support E-Mail: ANY problem you have please write to us at: customer.service@creationent.com and we'll look into it and get right back to you. Thanks! Ticket Details GOLD WEEKEND ADMISSION PACKAGES HERE'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU GO GOLD at Creation Entertainment's Official Twilight Convention... 1) You get the VERY BEST reserved seating for daytime convention MAIN AUDITORIUM events both days. See all our celebrities up close, great for photographers too! The MAIN AUDITORIUM is where we have star appearances, Q&A, contests, videos, special events, & more. 2) FREE in-person autographs from TWILIGHT celebrities in attendance: Booboo Stewart, Christian Camargo, Charlie Bewley, Alex Meraz, and Daniel Cudmore. You get ONE autograph per celebrity, and have the option to purchase more if offered for individual sale. This benefit is worth a large part of your entire package, IN FACT if bought separately it would cost $100 so you know "going Gold" is a great deal. 3) FREE ADMISSION to The CULLEN WEDDING RECEPTION Saturday Night... Celebrities (Booboo Stewart, Christian Camargo, Charlie Bewley, Alex Meraz, and Daniel Cudmore), music, costumes, dancing, a DJ, surprises, centerpieces, a cash bar and non-stop partying! Prizes for the best dressed and best dancer as well as to the person who brings the very best Twilight Themed Centerpiece. Always a super-cool highlight of the weekend: come dressed to kill! There's even a dance contest and best dressed competition with prizes! All is hosted by the Hillywood Show! 4) YOU ARE FIRST to get autographs for all our signings that are done row by row in the MAIN AUDITORIUM. We go row by row, you are in the first rows: you get the idea! 5) GOLD PRE-REGISTRATION: you get to register FIRST during a special pre-registration block of time. While not a necessity, just a benefit, you can get your credentials early and you are set! 6) SPECIAL CODED WRISTBANDS: once you get your GOLD coded wristband this allows you immediate entrance for the entire three days so you don't have to wait again. 7) With our "pick out your own seat" floor plan you actually get to select YOUR seat which is yours the entire convention time. Unlike virtually EVERY other fan convention but Creation produced events once you get your ticket (any kind of admission ticket) you don't have to wait or worry about getting into the theatre to see what you want to see. This is a BIG difference and we like our audience to know about it. It really makes for a much more fun and relaxed atmosphere! 8) Complimentary admission to our Friday Night Karaoke Contest with guests Christian Camargo and Charlie Bewley, live and in person! 9) Admission to the vendors area, of course! Please note that our Gold Weekend Packages have traditionally sold out prior to the events in major cities. Please order early to make sure we can accommodate your purchase. And, the earlier you order the better seats you'll have! PREFERRED WEEKEND ADMISSION PACKAGES These packages are the best way to attend the DAYTIME functions of the convention for the full weekend. Here is what is included in these packages: 1) You get the GREAT reserved seating for daytime convention MAIN AUDITORIUM events, both days. The MAIN AUDITORIUM is where we have star appearances, Q&A, contests, videos, special events, & more. Your seats are located to the sides or in the rear of our Gold Weekend Packages. 2) FREE in-person non-rushed autographs from TWILIGHT celebrities in attendance including Booboo Stewart, Christian Camargo, Charlie Bewley, Alex Meraz and Daniel Cudmore. You get ONE autograph per celebrity, and have the option to purchase more if offered for individual sale. Bought separately these autographs would be $100 total so you can see how good a deal this package is! 3) YOU ARE AMONG THE FIRST to get autographs for all our signings that are done row by row in the MAIN AUDITORIUM. We go row by row, you are in the rows to the rear or sides of our Gold Patrons: you get the idea! 4) PREFERRED PACKAGES PRE-REGISTRATION: you get to register EARLY during a special pre-registration block of time. While not a necessity, just a benefit, you can get your credentials early and you are set! 5) SPECIAL CODED WRISTBANDS: once you get your PREFERRED WEEKEND coded wristband this allows you immediate entrance for the entire three days so you don't have to wait again. 6) Pick out your ACTUAL seat in the theatre and once you get it, no waiting and no worrying: you see all the guests on stage! 7) Admission to our Karaoke Contest Friday Night with Charlie Bewley and Christian Camargo hosting! 8) Admission to the vendors area of course! GENERAL ADMISSION SINGLE DAY TICKETS Here's the most economical way to attend any ONE day of the convention. You get a non-reserved seat in the rear of the theatre where all the guests appear as well as admittance to the vendors area. These tickets do not include autographs, photo ops, or parties which all can be purchased separately (see elsewhere on this page) PREFERRED SINGLE DAYS ADMISSION Here is the best way to attend ONE day of the convention. You get a reserved seat in the theatre where all guests appear on stage as well as admittance to the vendors area. These tickets do not include autographs, photo ops, or parties which all can be purchased separately (see elsewhere on this page). GENERAL ADMISSION WEEKEND PACKAGES This is the most economical way to attend both days! You get a non-reserved seat in the rear of the theatre where all the guests appear on stage and all the daytime events take place. This option does not include autographs or night events. Auto Graphs AUTOGRAPHS Autograph and Photo Op Tickets do not include admission to the convention. You must have an admission ticket for the convention in order to redeem autograph and photo op tickets. Here's the rare chance to get an in-person hand-signed autograph by your favorite celebrity. We do autographing row by row for those that have them included in their packages followed by additional autograph tickets called by number. If autographs are part of your ticket package you can get any additional signatures you've purchased the first time you come up. You must bring an item for the celebrity to sign: you can bring something from home or purchase an officially licensed photograph or souvenir at the convention. The autograph tickets are available in limited supply, please order soon. THANKS! CHARLIE BEWLEY $20 (Saturday and Sunday) ALEX MERAZ $20 (Saturday and Sunday) BOOBOO STEWART $20 (Saturday and Sunday) CHRISTIAN CAMARGO $20 (Saturday and Sunday) DANIEL CUDMORE $20 (Saturday and Sunday) Photo's With the stars Photo Op Tickets do not include admission to the convention. You must have an admission ticket for the convention to enter into the photo op areas. Due to security considerations and guest concerns we cannot facilitate the giving of gifts to guests at the photo op sessions. LIMIT OF TWO FANS PER PHOTO-OP, NO EXCEPTIONS PLEASE! TWO FANS CAN BE IN THE PHOTO OP FOR THE PRICE OF ONE PHOTO OP TICKET. Your photo will be taken by Creation's all knowing and super-powerful official staff photographers. They take the best pictures, make the stars comfortable & willing to pose more freely with fans, and generally are beloved by all. JUST CLICK TO OUR E-MAIL FEEDBACK SECTION TO READ ABOUT HOW GREAT CREATION PHOTO OPS ARE! Please read: PHOTO OP F.A.Q. CHARLIE BEWLEY $40 (Saturday and Sunday) ALEX MERAZ $40 (Saturday and Sunday) BOOBOO STEWART $40 (Saturday and Sunday) CHRISTIAN CAMARGO $40 (Saturday and Sunday) DANIEL CUDMORE $40 (Saturday and Sunday) THE HILLYWOODS & YOU: You with our Hosts in costume: $35 (Saturday and Sunday) HOTEL RESERVATIONS Make your visit into a full scale vacation by staying overnight at the lovely Hilton Parsippany Hotel. We have special lower than normal room rates of $139 a night, please click on through to make your reservations: http://www.hilton.com/en/hi/groups/personalized/E/ EWRPHHF-TW1-20121004/index.jhtml?WT.mc_id=POG More Other Reliable Information Creation assumes no responsibility for typographical errors or inaccurate information provided by convention venues. All dates, venues and guests are considered tentative and subject to change. Check back frequently for updates. NOTE: ALL TICKETS ARE NON-REFUNDABLE AND NON-EXCHANGEABLE. ABSOLUTELY NO AUDIO OR VIDEOTAPING ALLOWED AT ANY CONVENTION. Still photography is for personal use only - public dissemination and commercial use strictly prohibited. By attending Creation events you agree to allow your image to be used on our website and in news documentaries or stories, either filmed by Creation Entertainment or other entities. All ticket prices are subject to change, please order as early as possible. Sign Up Link http://www.creationent.com/email.htm Category:Blog posts